Question: Rewrite ${(5^{4})^{-8}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Solution: ${ (5^{4})^{-8} = 5^{(4)(-8)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{4})^{-8}} = 5^{-32}} $